Bring it on
by Xiora Li
Summary: A bet was made among the wildstar football team. Darien Shields(secretly Tuxedo Mask)must get Serena Terrin(who is also Sailor Moon)to fall in love with him before the winter dance. But she soon catches on,then the games begin.
1. The bet

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Bring it On ~~ Prologue  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Title~ Bring it on   
  
Author~ Xiora Li  
  
E-mail~ Wildcat8706@cs.com  
  
Rating~ M 15 +;Mild swearing.  
  
Disclaimer~ I do so not own Sailor Moon,Naoko Takeuchi does.  
  
Summary~ Serena Terrin is a sixteen year old beauty,head of the cheerleading   
squad and most popular girl in school. But good things always come with a   
secret....shes Sailor Moon. Darien Shields is sixteen,captain of the football   
team,star quarterback and most popular guy in school,whats more,hes Tuxedo   
Mask. One day a bet was made among the Wildstar Football team,and was   
accepted. Darien Shields must perform and complete a wild mission.........Get   
Serena Terrin to fall in love with him before winter dance. But it's not long   
before Serena catches on,but misses a minor detail or two.So let the games   
begin.  
  
Comments~ Hey peoplez I'm back,with once more a humorous fic. This plot just   
popped into my head and man was it hysterical. I guess the only thing to say   
is read and tell me if you would like to continue reading it so I don't send   
something nobody is reading to the list.  
  
Signs~ "talking" *thinking* -music- ~~~~scene change~~~~~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Bring it on ~~ Prologue  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Time up,please set your pencils down."  
  
Groans were heard throughout Mr. Sumatas eleventh grade Biology class. They   
had been given an hour to complete a two hundred and fifty question   
quiz...and they weren't exactly what one would call easy.  
  
"Psst,Sere! How many did you miss?"Molly Lawrence whispered.  
  
"I'm not sure,but my brain is fried!"Serena Terrin replied with a grin.  
  
"Hehe,did you study?"  
  
"Of course I did!"  
  
The bell rang. Grateful,the students piled out of the classroom and dodged   
human obstacles in the hallway to get to their lockers so they could go home   
or go to practice.   
  
"Man I am so glad it's friday! School is starting to take its toll. How many   
more days do we have left?"Molly asked with a yawn.  
  
"Roughly a hundred and fifty."  
  
"I will never survive."  
  
"Hey Sea!"A voice called out.  
  
Serena groaned and saw a pack of guys coming towards her. Or,as Molly liked   
to call them,Seas fan club. They were composed of almost every single guy at   
Wildstar High,but today Ryan Borg,Luther Zurkan,Nate Simpsons,and Jake Dane   
were the only ones traveling in a pack.  
  
"Round one."Serena muttered under her breath as Molly snickered.  
  
"Hey Sea,whats up?"Ryan asked.  
  
"Nothing much Ryan, just heading to cheerleading practice."  
  
"Ah yes,babes flying through the air and cheering for us,life couldn't get   
any better. Oh wait a minute,yes it can. What do you say you and I grab a   
bite to eat and a movie afterwards hmm?"He asked,caressing her cheek.  
  
"I say take that offer and shove it."She replied,smacking his hand away.  
  
He started laughing,"Sooner or later Serena,you'll be mine."  
  
"Yeah,when hell freezes over."  
  
"Serena!!!"Molly scolded.  
  
"Whhhhaaat? He deserved it!"  
  
"Never stoop to a four year olds level."  
  
"Right. Well I gotta go,I'm gonna be late."Serena said.  
  
"And when is that ever an issue?"She replied.  
  
"Funny,gotta go!"  
  
"See ya!"  
  
Serena ran down the hall and outside to the track field. The cheerleading   
squad had been asked to practice there so the football field could be used   
for ballet,so the gym could be used for little league signups. When you   
thought about it,why couldn't the little league just hold their signups out   
here? But,the football team were also asked to run laps around the tracks. So   
while the girls were practicing in short skimpy clothing,the football team   
would be running laps without shirts. To make a long story short,the whole   
school would be out there watching.  
  
"Hey Serena!"  
  
Serena looked up and smiled. Lita Torenza was winking at her and motioning   
her head to the muscular guys of the football team. She rolled her eyes. Lita   
Torenza was a girl of five foot nine. She had fairly long curly brown hair   
with brown eyes,and literally obsessed over every guy she saw.  
  
She looked at her other good friends and members of the squad. Mina Adkins,a   
bubbly blonde haired girl with blue eyes and an odd sense of humor. Almost   
every guy fell for her. Amy Anderson,a brainy girl with blue eyes and deep   
blue hair. And Raye Peterson,a raven haired priestess with dark eyes and a   
temper.  
  
Then there was her,Serena Terrin. A tall girl with legs for miles and curves   
every girl on the school grounds would die for. With blonde hair going to her   
waist and blue eyes that sparkled,it was no wonder every guy wanted her. She   
was the most popular girl in school. Her friends would tell her,but she would   
never believe it.  
  
These five girls seemed like the most innocent,sweet,and carefree girls in   
Tokyo.  
  
That was almost a joke.  
  
Sure they were innocent and sweet,but carefree? As if. You see,these girls   
had a secret. A deep one. They fought evil energy sucking youmas,trying to   
take over the universe for their masters,in mini skirts and high heels with   
super powers. Serena was Sailor Moon,and whenever she transformed,her hair   
would grow longer and be put up into two buns with hair streaming from them.   
Origionally,she wore that hairstyle all the time. But when Andrew pointed out   
that she had the same hairstyle as Sailor Moon,she automatically changed it.   
Now it flowed freely down to her waist.  
  
  
"So whats up girl?"Raye asked.  
  
"Eck,nothing much. Ready to practice?"  
  
Today it was only the five of them practicing. The other members of the squad   
decided to run off to the movies or somewhere with their   
boyfriends,which,were all members of the football team.  
  
"Do we HAVE to?"Lita and Mina asked,drooling over the football team and   
causing the other three to sweatdrop.  
  
"Oh come on you two,what happened to Andrew and Ken?"  
  
"Oh they are still around,but when they have bodies like that ,Then I will   
pay more attention."Mina mumbled  
  
"Mina,they do have bodies like that. And they are on the football team. And   
if they catch you drooling over their friends,they won't be to happy."Serena   
said.  
  
"Eh,kiss 'em senseless. They won't mind afterwards."Lita replied,not taking   
her eyes off the guys.  
  
The remaining three girls,once again,sweatdropped.  
  
"You two are hopeless."Amy said.  
  
"Don't you know it."They sighed.  
  
Again,they sweatdropped.  
  
"Okay girls,lets get to work."Serena said.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"One,two,three,four!"  
  
Darien Shields whiped sweat from his forehead and shielded the blazing sun   
with his hand. The cheerleading squad were practicing,and his team were   
drooling.   
  
"You all are pathetic."He said.  
  
"Dude,there are babes over there. And your calling us pathetic."Ken Porter   
replied.  
  
"Yes,four of them being our girlfriends."Andrew Jackson said,looking at some   
bystander and smacking him over the head for drooling.  
  
"I wouldn't say a thing Dare,you ain't got a girlfriend. Just twelve million   
chicks drooling all over you." Chad Morson said.  
  
"I could easily get a girlfriend."Darien protested.  
  
"Yes but not one you could love forever." Greg McCarty said.  
  
"Where are the other guys?"Darien asked,trying to change the subject.  
  
"Girlfriends. Not a bad idea either,could we have the day off?"Ken asked   
hopefully  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not? It's the same thing every day. Run,slam into stuff,throw stuff,and   
slam into some more stuff."Greg said.  
  
"It's practice McCarty."Darien growled.  
  
"Yes yes,but we can practice with our girlfriends."Andrew snickered  
  
"How could you do that?"Darien asked dumbly.  
  
"Run to the movies,tonsil hockey,throw clothes....."Chad joked pervertedly.  
  
"Chad that was an insult!"Ken,Greg,and Andrew yelled.  
  
"It was a joke man,I swear!"  
  
"It had better."Andrew said,smacking him upside the head,"But the fun thing. Shopping. Dude,that's   
just fun!"  
  
"That was something I didn't exactly want to hear."Darien groaned.  
  
The guys snickered.  
  
"Hey,the advantages of having girlfriends. Something that the mighty Darien   
Shields does not."Ken said.  
  
"I could get one. I just haven't found the right one."Darien blushed.  
  
"Yeah,right."Chad said.  
  
"Let's just forget it."Darien mumbled.  
  
"No."Andrew said stubbornly.  
  
"Why not?"He asked.  
  
"Because we have a proposal for you."Andrew replied.  
  
"We do?"Greg asked.  
  
"That being?"Darien asked dully.  
  
The guys grinned.  
  
"You get Serena Terrin to fall in love with you. And don't give me that   
look,we all know you have a crush on her. Before the final hour of the winter   
dance,and we will dress as women for one week and go to school like   
that.....and even shave our legs."Andrew announced.  
  
A small smile crept onto Dariens lips as the image popped into his mind and   
played over and over. Andrew extended his hand.  
  
"Do we have a deal? We'll even flirt with every guy and the opposing   
team."Andrew said.  
  
This was good. Really good. Darien made up his mind and grasped Andrews hand   
and shook it.  
  
"Your on."  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. Bet revealed,and the fun begins

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Bring it on Chapter one  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serena plopped down onto her bed and sighed. Today had been the longest of   
all days. She closed her eyes and rolled over on her side. The girls hadn't   
gotten any practice done at all,for Mina and Lita couldn't stop drooling over   
the football team. To make matters worse,their boyfriends-and that included   
Raye and Amy's-came over and took them to the mall. But not before Serena   
protested against them for a full ten minutes. In the end,they won,and they   
were off having a blast. While she was here alone,up in her room,on a friday   
night. Well,afternoon. For it was only four thirty eight. She sighed again.   
What to do.  
  
BRIIIIIIIING  
  
She shot up and grabbed the phone.  
  
"Hello?"She asked.  
  
"Hey Sere,whats up?"  
  
"Mina! Hows it goin'? Having fun at the mall?"  
  
"Oh ya,a total blast. Listen,I have some inside scoop for ya."  
  
"Lay it on me."  
  
"The football team has made a bet with Darien Shields,you know. The hot   
dreamy guy. Girls fall all over him...."  
  
"Yes I know who he is Mina."Serena said impatiently.  
  
"Anyway,he has to get you to kiss him before the winter dance."  
  
Serena frowned and felt a twinge of pain in her heart.  
  
*Great,so he makes a bet to get me to kiss him. Do I mean so little to him?*  
  
"Serena? Sere!?!"Mina asked frantically over the phone.  
  
"Yeah....I'm here. Listen,where is he?"  
  
"On his way to your house."Mina said.  
  
Serena bit her lip,debating whether to kill this jerk or not.   
  
"Alright. I gotta go. Thanks Mi!"She said.  
  
"He he,see ya Sea!"  
  
Click.  
  
"So he want's to play games does he? Want's to mess with the mighty Sailor   
Moon? Big mistake....."She said to herself.  
  
She went into her closet and rumaged through her clothes and frowned. She got   
up and went into her older brother,Sammy Terrins room. Flipping on the   
light,she got out his oldest pair of overalls. She made sure they had stains   
on it and smelled awful. Smiling to herself. She grabbed a shirt and ripped   
it here and there and then put the articles of clothing on. Looking in the   
mirror,she smiled at herself. The overalls were a bit big on her,but she   
didn't mind. And Sammys gray shirt,now ripped,hung limply on her. She   
frowned. She still looked good. She looked down and picked up a pair of old   
shoes with holes through them and put them on.  
  
"Don't know why he keeps these anyway."She muttered,finishing up and going   
into her room.  
  
She frizzed up her hair and grabbed some moss and straw from her plant,then   
stuck it in her frizzy hair. She then smiled and grabbed some dark purple   
makeup and put it heavily on her eyelids. Then grabbed some blush and put a   
very heavy amount on her face.  
  
Looking into the mirror,she smiled at herself. "Perfect."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien Shields rang the doorbell of the massive Terrin mansion.  
  
"Coming!"Shouted a voice from inside.  
  
He smiled,*The angel herself.*  
  
The door shot open and his smile disappeared off his face as he gaped at the   
woman in front of him. She was wearing overalls.....that looked awful. A gray   
shirt with rips here and there. Shoes that exposed her toes. She had way too   
much make-up on. A piece of straw was between her teeth. And her hair was   
frizzy........and had hay and moss in it?  
  
"Well hi thar partnar!"She said,laying a southern accent.  
  
"Errr....is Serena Terrin home?"He asked reluctantly.  
  
She slapped him on the back and snorted like a hog,"Yar just a co-mah-dee-an   
arntcha? I am Serena!"  
  
He blinked.  
  
"Wontcha come in?"  
  
He nodded slowly and went into the house. It was beautiful. Unlike the odd   
person who was standing next to him with her thumbs on the straps.  
  
"Well cowboy. Whadaya say we go feed ol' Sparky?"  
  
He blinked again.  
  
"Got sumthen in yer eye?"  
  
"Um,no. Yes,lets go feed....Sparky."He winced.  
  
She grabbed him with her mud covered hand and dragged him outside. His jaw   
dropped. There was a pig.....covered in mud.....in a baby pool filled with   
mud. She lead him over and looked down proudly.  
  
"Isn't he beautiful?"  
  
"Er,ya."Came his response.  
  
Suddenly she got a wicked idea. She bent down and scooped a handful of mud   
and slapped it on his face and his hair.  
  
"Serena! Wh-what are you doing?!?!?"He demanded,spitting out mud.  
  
"Makes yer skin oily!"  
  
He turned on his heel,intending to go to the water hose. But fate had other   
plans. He slipped on some mud and flew into the baby pool of mud with   
'Sparky'. Sparky snorted in disgust and got out. Serena,on the other hand,was   
laughing.  
  
"Think this is funny,eh Partnar?"He asked sarcastically.  
  
"Yes Mr. Shields,I do."She answered truthfully.  
  
"Hey,what happened to your accent?"  
  
"It was all a joke Darien. Thats what you get for messing with me!"  
  
He got out of the pool and looked at her in disbelief.  
  
"You mean-"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"And sparky?"He asked.  
  
"Eh,Mr. Robinson down the street owns him. Swears pigs are cleaner than most   
animals."She smiled.  
  
He nodded,then walked slowly over to the front yard,her following him.  
  
"Would you like me to hose you off?"She asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"So then your going to hop into your sleek Ferrari doused in mud?"She asked.  
  
He glared at her,opened the door,got in,and started the ignition.  
  
"This means war Terrin!"He yelled.  
  
"Bring it on!"She yelled back.  
  
He sped off,leaving her in the dust.  
  
"Hm. Let the games begin."She smirked.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I'm REALLY sorry they are short,they will be longer I swear! I just won't be   
here to often to sit down and write,so figured I should send the fic! Expect   
the next one out by the end of next week! 


	3. So he is too sexy for his shirt?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Bring it on  
By Xiora Li  
Wildcat8706@cs.com  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Bring it on  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Darien Shields put a warm, white, and not to mention clean shirt over his   
head. He had finally managed to scrub all the mud off his body. It would have   
been easy if it weren't for the fact that it wasn't mud. It was clay. Clay   
with blue food coloring and a distinct odor to it. That of rotten eggs, or   
spoiled milk perhaps. Oh yes, it had done been decided about an hour ago.  
  
Serena Terrin had to pay, and big time.  
  
He flipped on the light to his kitchen and raided the refrigerator. Grabbing   
a green apple, he bit into the sweet fruit. How was he going to do this?   
Should he launch an all out attack? Or just play with her mind for a while?   
And getting her to fall in love with him in the process.   
  
Throwing the core of the apple away, he walked outside to the balcony and   
looked up at the stars. Serena Terrin was an angel. But after the act she   
pulled today, it was scientifically proven that her shining halo was held up   
by a decent pair of horns. Smiling to himself, he closed his eyes and saw her   
face. She was beautiful, intelligent, but feisty. And that's how he liked   
them. He was about to go inside when his senses went off, alerting him that   
Sailor Moon was in trouble. Not wasting any time, he quickly transformed and   
ran to the only place the battles were ever held.  
  
The park.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mars fire.....ignite!"  
  
"Jupiter Thunder.....crash!"  
  
"Venus crescent beam!"  
  
"Mercury bubbles!"  
  
"Moon tiara magic!"  
  
All five attacks launched at the youma, but showed no effect. Sailor Moon   
pulled her hair in frustration.  
  
"Just how are we supposed to defeat this ugly creep if the attacks have no   
effect?" She asked, apparently annoyed by the fact that she had been awaken   
to go fight a butt ugly youma.  
  
This left only one theory for the Sailor Scouts to consider.  
  
Miniskirts were not an ideal option for wearing in subpolar weather.   
  
"I don't know Sailor Moon, it doesn't seem to have a weak spot!"Amy said   
frantically.  
  
A red rose hit the ground and Tuxedo Mask jumped down from a nearby tree.  
  
"Beat it cape boy." The youma snarled.  
  
"Nothing working?"Tuxedo Mask asked the scouts, and receiving a shaking of   
the head in a 'no' fashion.  
  
Sailor Moon put her hands on her hips and decided something. Walking over to   
the youma, she smiled sweetly and extended her wand. Thus causing the   
Scouts,Youma,and Tuxedo Mask to be thoroughly confused.   
  
She then did something extremely odd, but yet amusing.  
  
She whacked the youma upside the head abruptly and again and again.  
  
"Stupid freaking youma your supposed to die when we launch our attack you   
idiot!"She said between hits.  
  
The others almost felt sorry for the poor youma.....almost.  
  
When it was finally weakened, she glared and commanded, " Moon tiara magic!"  
  
Thus dusting the grateful youma. Sailor Moon flipped one of her blonde   
ponytails over her head in triumph.  
  
"Let's go girls. Thankyou very much Tuxedo Mask for   
your,um,usefulness."Sailor Moon said slyly, making his jaw drop and the   
Scouts snicker.  
  
As they were walking away,Jupter muttered,"You know. Maybe we should have him   
dance one of these days."  
  
"Man that would be something I would kill to see."Sailor Moon muttered.  
  
Back at the park, Tuxedo Mask stood blinking with his jaw hanging. Cocking   
his head, he rubbed his eyes.  
  
"What now? Here I am, a dashing single guy in search of Serenas love."He   
muttered, looking himself over,"Man I look pretty darn good. I'm just too   
sexy."  
  
Getting an idea, he looked around to make sure nobody was around, then   
started dancing and singing down the walk.  
  
"I'm.......too sexy for my shirt.....so sexy that it hurts...."He kept   
singing, missing a few lines and singing the wrong words.  
  
He stopped and blushed madly when he saw a couple staring at him. They were   
staring at him like he was a crazed loon. He started waving his hands   
frantically.  
  
"What are you two doing here?!? You know you could have been killed by a butt   
ugly youma!"He shrieked.  
  
"Or damaged eternally by your episode."The girl said.  
  
He sweatdropped and bowed to them before running down the street.  
  
Ten minutes later, he was bored. Very bored. So he decided to go see his pal.  
  
  
Serena Terrin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena tossed in her bed. She just couldn't get comfortable, and she felt as   
if someone was watching her. Sighing she flipped on her side light and gazed   
around her room. Everything seemed to be in tact. The gorgeous antique desk   
with her computer,lava lamp,CD tower right next to it. The tall light in the   
corner. Her bathroom door, her walk in closet door. Her massive stereo, the   
face of Tuxedo Mask at the window, the huge bu-  
  
Wait a minute.  
  
She turned her gaze to the window and her eyes blew up to the size of   
professional tennis balls. She blinked then shut off the light and slid out   
of bed and watched him come in through the window. He cursed at the window   
latch and peered around. Just where did that blonde go?   
  
Cautiously he walked around in confusement. He was about to open her drawers   
when he felt a pain on his head,then everything went black.  
  
Thump!  
  
Tuxedo Mask hit the ground,revealing a guilty looking Serena with a broken   
lamp. Her eyes widened as she quickly discarded the lamp and checked his   
pulse. Yes,he was still alive. But he had to pay.  
  
Grinning the most sinister grin of all time,she set him in a chair.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tuxedo Mask opened his eyes and moaned. His head was throbbing badly   
and......he looked around. He was duct taped to a chair. Frowning,he tried to   
remember where he was. He had danced like a moron in the park,ran to Serenas   
to see what she was like and....he got whacked with something hard.   
Blinking,he saw Serena working on her computer and typing at a speed that he   
couldn't keep up with.  
  
Yep. It was official.  
  
He was in big trouble now.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	4. Victoria's Secret and Daddy's gun

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bring it on  
Xiora Li  
(Wildcat8706@cs.com)  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon,Naoko Takeuchi does. I just write.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
Chapter Three  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tuxedo Mask sat unusually still. It was in fact a rather odd place to be at   
night. In the bedroom,of his crush. Most guys would kill do be in his   
position. Yet,from the ticked off look on Serenas face,he was pretty sure he   
would kill to get out of it. Also,from the looks of things,he was certain   
that either way,he may die tonight.   
  
Mental note.  
  
Never,under any circumstance,sneak into a blondes room at night,dressed as a   
mask hero. To some women,this would be their dream come true. But Serena was   
a psycho with an odd sense of humor.   
  
He watched her for a minute,then her gaze directed to him. He gulped and   
stiffed up.  
  
"So your awake?"She asked softly,getting up from her chair and walking over   
to him,the footsteps echoing silently.  
  
"What the hell knocked me unconscious?"He demanded.  
  
"My antique lamp,which,your replacing."She informed calmly.  
  
"And might I ask why?"He asked,tightening his jaw.  
  
"Yes,you broke into my house. And I thought you were a theif,so I attacked.   
If you would use the door like normal human beings....I don't think you would   
be in this position."She said quietly.  
  
He grinned,"So if you untie me,and I use the door,we can talk?"  
  
She stared at him,"Not a chance."  
  
"Why?"He whined.  
  
"What are you doing here?"She asked,ignoring his previous question.  
  
He paused,what was he doing here?  
  
"Er,I dunno."He admitted.  
  
She blinked,"You don't know?"  
  
"Well,no. But,seeing how I'm here. Can we talk about a guy you know?"He asked   
hopefully,an evil plan forming in his mind.  
  
"Who?"She asked.  
  
"Darien Shields?"  
  
"The pervert without a clue?"  
  
"Well,I would have preferred intelligent sexy stud muffin..."He   
grumbled,slightly taken aback.  
  
Serenas eyes widened. Then she frowned and looked directly at him.  
  
"Well,if thats the way you want to go. I mean,I should have guessed. Who else   
goes around in a cape and tuxedo,throwing roses,and calling theirself Tuxedo   
Mask without being gay?"She assumed.  
  
He jaw dropped and he shook his head furiously,"No! I am not gay! I'm not   
really I just know the guy and for a man,he is just hot."  
  
Serena looked at him doubtfully.  
  
"Come here,I'll prove it to you."  
  
"What will you do?"She asked nervously.  
  
"Will you just untie one of my hands?"  
  
She raised her eyebrows and shrugged. Leaning down,she untaped his right   
hand. Standing back up,she looked at him questionably.  
  
"Now lean down."He said.  
  
She sighed,this was getting old. What was he trying to prove anyway? Leaning   
down towards his face,she waited.   
  
Out of nowhere he grabbed her by the neck with his free hand,pulled her   
back,and kissed her.  
  
All was going according to plan.  
  
Until the aftermath of his brilliant operation,'Grab by neck,pull back,and   
kiss',came into force. When he pulled her back they both came crashing to the   
ground. Causing a vase to slam to the ground.  
  
That crash and break echoed throughout the entire house. The lights of her   
parents room turned on,commotion was heard downstairs,and footsteps thundered   
up the stairs. Her Father,no doubt,had gotten his gun.  
  
"Shit!"Serena swore,scrambling up and dragging him into her closet,then   
throwing piles of clothing on him and shutting the door.  
  
Inside the closet Tuxedo Mask - or as he preferred,intelligent sexy stud   
muffin- listened intently as a mans voice came through.  
  
"Alright! Where is he?"The mans voice commanded.  
  
A cock was heard,and he could only assume that her father had chosen his   
weapon of choice.  
  
"Now dear,calm down. Serena honey what were those noises?"A womans voice   
asked.  
  
"Where is he?"Another male voice asked,"I'll kill him!"  
  
Ah yes,her older and overprotective brother. Things were going to get   
interesting. Maybe he should have started writing his will at a young age.....  
  
"Guys calm down! Luna was messing around on top of my dresser,knocked both   
the lamp and the vase down,then darted out the window."She lied.  
  
"But your window isn't open."Her father observed.  
  
"I know that. I had just shut it when I turned and stubbed my toe on that   
stupid dresser,then tripped backwards over a cord."She said hastily.  
  
A chuckle was heard,"Serena you are a klutz."  
  
"Shut-up Sammy."  
  
Darien frowned,who was Sammy. He scratched his head with his left hand and   
looked down. He was free! Wait,what was this....heyyy.....victorias secret   
order! Quietly,he began to pile contents out.  
  
  
"Now you see Ken,there is nothing to worry about."The woman said.  
  
"But Iriene,I wanted to try out my new gun!"Ken whined.  
  
"It's back to bed. And Serena honey,do try to be more careful."Her mother   
said,leading a griping Ken and a yawning Samuel out of the room.  
  
"I will."Serena said cheerfully.  
  
Slam!  
  
He heard snoring downstairs,followed by a sigh of relief from his angel.  
  
He suddenly came face to face with Serena,whos eyes were wide and staring at   
the object in his hands. He looked down and gulped,then hid the object behind   
his back.  
  
"You opened,my order?"  
  
"Hey,why order cute lacy lingerie when nobody is gonna see them? I was doing   
that for you."  
  
"Get out of my closet,and go sit on the bed."  
  
"Fiesty."He remarked.  
  
She smacked him on the head,causing his hat to fall off. Which,it was a   
miracle that it hadn't fallen off sooner.  
  
Taking a seat on her bed,he stared at her.  
  
"So,what do you want to know?"She asked quietly,sitting in her chair.  
  
"Well,lets talk about you first."He replied.  
  
She shrugged.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
She sweatdropped,"Tired. And I'll tell you what,I'll ask one,then you ask   
one. Got it?"  
  
"I take it your still mad about the lingerie order?"He snickered.  
  
"Hmph,how do you know Darien Shields?"Sh asked.  
  
"In my regular form. We are good.....er.......friends. My turn,are you mad at   
him?"He asked.  
  
"I don't really like being taken for granted. Just because I'm single,doesn't   
mean he has to go make a bet."She growled.  
  
"I see."  
  
"So how do you know who I am?"She asked.  
  
"Er,he talks about you,alot."He replied.  
  
She frowned but remained silent.  
  
"Who is Sammy,he your boyfriend?"He asked.  
  
She grinned,"Sammy? No. He's my older brother. One of the voices I can only   
assume you heard came from him."  
  
"Older overprotective one yes. And I figured that your father owns a gun?"He   
guessed.  
  
"Eight."  
  
"Eight?!?"He shrieked silently.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"So,completely off subject but......are you and Sailor Moon a thing?"She   
asked.  
  
He chuckled,"No. I uh,well. She's perfect,a bit of a klutz. But no."  
  
"Would you ever date her?"  
  
"Hey,only one question remember?"He said.  
  
"Yes but you were uncertain of eight,so it became a form of a question."She   
informed calmly.  
  
"Your a psychotic weirdo you know that?"He mumbled.  
  
"Yes,now answer the question."  
  
"Um,well,in my true form,I kinda like someone else. But if she was the same   
identity as Sailor Moon. Oh yeah."He answered truthfully.  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Who is Luna?"He asked.  
  
"My cat."She replied with a yawn,stretching her arms.  
  
He smiled and got up.  
  
"Go to bed."  
  
"Just one more question."  
  
"What's that?"He asked.  
  
"Do I know both you and the girl you know in true form?"  
  
He grinned,"Yes."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Well,thank-you for breaking into my room and destroying my lamp,almost   
sending my Dad on a shooting spree...."  
  
"Hey you broke the lamp on my head!"He joked.  
  
"Yes,but your still paying for it."  
  
"Yes oh wise one."He grinned.  
  
She snuggled into the massive bed and he pulled the blankets to her chin. He   
leaned down,then paused. Would it be safe to kiss her forehead?  
  
Go for it.  
  
A quick peck on the forehead and he rushed out of there in record time,but   
not before slamming into the wall.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Beep! Beep! Beep!  
  
A figure under the blankets groaned and snuggled deeper.  
  
Beep! Beep! Beep!  
  
"Argh!"  
  
Serena emerged from the blankets,grabbed the poor noise making alarm   
clock,then hurled it across the room. It slammed into a wall and broke into   
several pieces.  
  
"Wake me up,freaking four am."She mumbled,snuggling back in.  
  
"Actually,it's half past ten."A male voice said in her ear.  
  
"Go away Luna!"The girl growled under the blankets.  
  
The person who the voice belonged to frowned. Luna was a cat. And cats did   
not talk. He began to poke her.  
  
"Go 'way."Came a sleepy voice.  
  
The light hit his face. And it was none other than Darien Shields in her   
room,poking on her.  
  
He frowned again. Then it dawned on him. Leaning closer,he took a deep breath   
and went.  
  
"Beep beep beep!"  
  
"Freakin' 'larm clock."She growled.  
  
"Beep beep beep!"He continued.  
  
"Argh!"  
  
"Beep beep beep!"  
  
"That does it!"She shrieked.  
  
She absentmindedly grabbed Darien by the face,grabbed a rubber bat out of   
nowhere,and beat him upside the head.  
  
"Shewena ish me!"He yelled.  
  
Serena blinked and stopped pounding. Letting go of his face,her eyes blew up   
to the size of tennis balls once more.  
  
"What. Are you doing in my room?"She asked.  
  
"Your mother let me in."  
  
"Are you aware,that I have nearly see through clothing on?"She continued.  
  
He broke into a grin,"Quite."  
  
Glaring,she hit him again over the head.  
  
"Psycho!"  
  
"Why are you here Shields?"She demanded.  
  
"We are going to the beach today."He announced.  
  
She raised an eyebrow,"And when did I agree to this?"  
  
"Get dressed,we leave in a few. And your mother has already agreed to this,so   
you can't get out of it."He said,leaving the room,"I'll be right outside the   
door. So if you need any,er,help. You know where to find me."  
  
A rubber bat came hurling toward him in response.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Can I at least turn on the radio?"  
  
"No. We are gonna have a conversation. A three long hour conversation."  
  
Serena folded her arms and sunk into the passengers seat of his red Ferrari.  
  
"Hey Darien?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You suck."  
  
He shook his head,then leaned over and turned on the radio.  
  
"Pick a station. It's going to be a long drive."He said.  
  
She smiled at him and turned to 100.5 fm.  
  
'What if I told you,it was all left to me....would you forgive me,  
Would you believe?  
It's almost that feelin',that we've met before,  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy....'  
  
She leaned over and flicked it back off.  
  
"So,are you sure Tuxedo Mask isn't gay?"She asked finally.  
  
Yup,and so begins the long drive.  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	5. Man Vs Force greater than himselfSerena ...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Bring it on  
  
By Xiora Li  
  
( Wildcat8706@cs.com )  
  
Sailor Moon and co belong to Naoko Takeuchi,I just write.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter four- Man vs.Force/power greater than himself.....Serena Terrin.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"The wheels on the on the bus go 'round and 'round,'round and 'round. Da   
wheels....."  
  
Darien Shields groaned. Ever since he had commented on how he hated the   
song,"The wheels on the bus.",Serena had been singing it and most certainly   
annoying him. Maybe if he kissed her, that would shut her up. But, he would   
after lack a functional body part.   
  
"Sea."He said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Please, I'm begging you. I'll even let you drive if you stop singing that   
awful song! Two hours,fourty-five minutes and counting!"He whined.  
  
"I don't want to drive. I want to know why I have to go."  
  
"Cause I asked you to."He said simply.  
  
She snorted,"You did nothing of the sort. You ran to my mommy crying."  
  
"That was harsh. Score one for Terrin...."He said,then mumbled,"Shields zero."  
  
"You did though. And you got your dear friend Tuxedo Mask to come by my house   
last night and snoop through my stuff."She sneered.  
  
"Yes,and I heard you about gave him freaking brain damage."He replied.  
  
"Knowing you,he probably already has a full case."She grumbled.  
  
"That was rude."He said,keeping his eyes on the road and mentally adding   
'Terrin=Two and Shields= 0'  
  
"Do you know he went through my lingerie?"She asked.  
  
"Lucky him."He mumbled.  
  
"I'm serious Darien! Maybe I should have let my Dad know he was in that   
closet."  
  
"You wouldn't have."He protested.  
  
"That,is beside the point."She argued.  
  
"Then what is the point !?!"He yelled.  
  
"The point is that you sent someone to spy on me. Not to mention breaking and   
entering. Can you see that in the headlines? 'Perverted sixteen year old   
sends Tokyos masked super hero to break and enter innocent girls room'."  
  
"Innocent is not the word I would use...more like psycho."He muttered,but she   
heard it anyway and she glared.  
  
"I hate you."She growled.  
  
"Joy. Now that we've established that,how about you put a lid on it?"He   
said,getting agitated.  
  
"How about you go to hell."She sneered.  
  
"Man,you need to watch your language. At school,last night in your   
room,now...."He said off-gaurd,then catching it when he saw her open mouth.  
  
"What-what did you just say?"She asked.  
  
"Erm,watch language."  
  
"No.......Darien Shields were you in my room last night?"She gaped.  
  
"I-I-......duy......uh.....I uh......erm......"  
  
"You pervert!"She shrieked.  
  
"Would you lay off the name calling?"He yelled.  
  
"You were in my room!"She yelled back  
  
"I was not!"  
  
"Then how did you know what I did last night?"She demanded.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask gave me the play-by-play. Everything from duct taping him to   
your little.....erm......outfit."He said slyly.  
  
Her jaw tightened,arms crossed,and eyes narrowed.  
  
"You,are so dead."  
  
"Bring it on psycho."He said,parking the car.  
  
As he got out and inhaled the fresh air by the ocean,one thing was for   
certain.  
  
Today,was going to be a long day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wimp"  
  
"I am not going out there."Serena protested.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
" 'Cause the tide is huge."  
  
Darien pulled his hair in frustration. He had been trying to get the   
sunbathing Serena.....who,he must add,was in a very hot bikini. But back to   
why he was frustrated. She wouldn't go out into the water cause 'the tide is   
too high.'. Rolling his eyes and sighing,he turned and ran towards the water.   
Receiving many looks,eyebrow wiggles,giggles,and 'hey hottie!' from the   
women. He stopped for a minute and looked back at Serena,who was rolling her   
eyes at him then began reading her magazine.  
  
*Hmph,if she want's to be that way then fine.*He thought,running into the   
water and swimming out.  
  
  
Serena sighed,he would never learn. When she was rescuing his sorry butt then   
that would show him who's the boss. He was charming though,handsome....yeah   
everything.  
  
*But he is a player.* She thought.  
  
*He may not be Serena,he could be exactly the opposite of what you may think   
of him.* A voice in her head said.  
  
*He could have every girl he wants,what makes you think that I don't believe   
that he hasn't dated at least ninety girls in four days?*She argued.  
  
*Could you repeat that,except in english and a tad bit slower than the speed   
of light?*The voice said.  
  
*He's a player.*She told herself firmly.  
  
*Yeah,but a player your falling for.*  
  
*Thats my problem.*  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Weeeeooooooooooohhhhh fun fun fun fun fun weeeeeeeeeeooooooohhhhhhhh fun fun   
fun fun weeeeeeeoooooooooooooohhhhhhh."Darien sang as he picked up a   
surfboard and swam out into the salty waters.  
  
He had a mission.   
  
Impress Serena.   
  
On a surfboard. Yeah dude!   
  
A wave about twenty feet high came up and he figured that this was his big   
chance. But he stood up too quick and it took him under. Water filled his   
lungs and he choked. He desperately to swim back up,but the rope that tied   
the surfboard to his feet was stuck on a rock or something of the sort.  
  
Then all went black.  
  
  
Serena was happily reading her magazine when a bunch of people screamed. She   
looked up and saw a massive wave take Darien Shields under. Anxiously she   
awaited his return to the surface. But when a full minute passed,a huge lump   
in her throat wouldn't go away. Wasting no time,she dropped her magazine and   
ran out into the ocean and plunging in,ignoring all the calls to draw back.   
She swam out to about where he went under,took a deep breath,and dove.   
  
She opened her eyes and frantically searched the ocean floor. It wasn't too   
deep,about twenty feet. Then she saw him. The rope used to manage the   
surfboard from swimming away was caught on a rock. She swam deeper,each   
stroke tightening her chest. She reached him and then she began to choke.   
  
She opened her sub-space pocket and got out the luna pen. Holding it   
tight,she requested it to become a 'oxygen breather thingy used underwater   
for amateurs' and in an instant it did. She took a breath out of it and then   
requested it to become a pocket knife. Once that was in place,she cut the   
rope,grabbed the bluish unconscious Darien,and swam up. She was running out   
of air,and didn't have the time to use the luna pen again. When her lungs   
felt like they were going to burst,she plunged to the surface and inhaled the   
oxygen. She was tired,but had to get him fifteen feet to the shore.  
  
Once they reached it,she started to perform mouth-to-mouth. And prayed that   
she wasn't too late. Finally he started coughing and the crowd that had   
gathered around let out a sigh of relief.  
  
Darien opened his eyes,stared at Serena,then fell asleep. A medic came over   
and checked him,then assured everyone that he was fine, just tired and that   
it would be best to take him home and have him rest. So he was carried to his   
red Ferrari and put in the front passengers seat. Serena grabbed the keys   
from the bag she had been carrying and hopped in the drivers seat. Starting   
the car,she cranked up the radio and started for a long drive home.  
  
-I can be your hero baby,  
I can kiss away the pain,  
I will stand by you forever,  
You can take,my breath away......-  
  
  
Darien opened his eyes and groaned. He was in his car,and the blonde was   
driving. Wonderful. Now to get back to what happened.  
  
"So sleeping beauty awakes. Darn,no dragon?"Serena mumbled.  
  
"What happened?"He asked  
  
"I'll tell you what happened,you nearly got drowned by your freaking ego."  
  
"Huh?"He asked bewildered.  
  
"You stood up way too fast,tide took you under,rope got caught on rock,you   
were under for a good five minutes. You were blue when you were brought   
up,and you weren't breathing."She explained.  
  
"And all this time you were sitting on the beach laughing to death right?"He   
asked,a pain in his heart that he meant so little to her.  
  
Next thing he knew they were on the side of the road and cars were passing   
them by. Serena was staring ahead and biting her lip.  
  
"Where were you and what exactly happened?"He asked.  
  
"When you didn't come up after a minute,I ran."She said.  
  
"Ran where?"  
  
She turned to him,"Ran into the water,ignoring everyone. I swam out to the   
place where you were taken under and plunged down. You were about twenty feet   
down,and the rope was caught on a rock. I got you up,I performed   
mouth-to-mouth. And I was the one who saved your ass."  
  
Darien was at a loss for words. Serena had saved him,and she obviously cared   
enough to do so. Life was good. He was alive,the chick saved him,and   
performed mouth-to-mouth.  
  
However,something was not good about this.  
  
Let's review.  
  
Serena risked her life to save his butt. Just like she had foretold. And he   
was near death. Put two and two together and you get......  
  
One big disaster.   
  
In other words.  
  
Darien Shields was most likely Serena Terrins slave for life. His life   
belonged to her.  
  
Not good.  
  
"Erm,thankyou."He said finally.  
  
"Mmm."She replied,getting back on the road.  
  
"So...uh...how long we been on the road?"He asked.  
  
"Sixty-four minutes."She said.  
  
"Hey look Sere,I'm sorry I ruined your saturday."  
  
"Oh no,it's only gonna be four fifteen by the time we get back."She said   
dryly.  
  
"Well,let me take you out to dinner. Fancy?"He asked.  
  
"I don't really feel like it."She said.  
  
"Um,how about some greasy fattening fast food place and a movie?"He asked   
again.  
  
"Boy was that delicate. Sounds great,pick me up when?"She replied.  
  
"Seven okay?"  
  
"Seven thirty. It's going to take every bottle of shampoo and conditioner to   
get that sea water out of my hair."  
  
"Women."He muttered.  
  
"Yeah but this woman saved you."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena had washed her hair a total of twelve times with coconut shampoo. It   
was around the eighth when she realized how ironic it really was. Beach +   
Water + Island = Coconut. She shook her head.....  
  
That sea water was really screwing up her brain.   
  
Could you get high off of sea water? Was it possible?  
  
Smiling,she grabbed a pair of deep blue hip-hugger jeans,white sandles and a   
white tube top and put them on. Looking into the mirror,she decided something.  
  
She looked pretty good.  
  
The doorbell rang and she looked at the clock.  
  
7:30 pm.  
  
*Right on time.* She thought with a smile,checking her makeup one more time   
then heading downstairs.  
  
When she reached the door,she took a deep breath.  
  
*Here goes.*She thought,opening the door.  
  
  
To be continued.......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	6. The 'Serlina' and 'Damien' soap,brought ...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bring it on  
  
By Xiora Li  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The 'Serlina' and 'Damien' Soap Opera,brought to you by Mina Adkins!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There he stood with a dozen red roses. His hair,not exactly what one would   
  
call neatly combed back. Midnight blue eyes that could go on forever made him   
  
seem mysterious in the dark. In blue jeans and a white t-shirt. You could bet   
  
your money on it.  
  
White t-shirt,movie theater...someone could accidently spill something and   
  
stain his lovely shirt.  
  
In case you haven't already guessed,Serena Terrin was still seeking revenge   
  
on Mr. Shields for making that bet. And this so called date was nothing more   
  
than a token of his gratitude in her saving his life.  
  
So,to make things interesting. The games were still on. And each opponent was   
  
going to do whatever it takes to bring down the other.  
  
"It's seven fifty-four. Why are you so late?"She asked seriously,putting on a   
  
stern face.  
  
His eyes blew up to the size of cannons and he looked at his watch and began   
  
piling out  
  
excuses after another,"What? I swear I left at seven fifteen how the heck   
  
could it be-"  
  
He stopped short and glared at her,"Very funny Serena."  
  
"I found it rather amusing."She said,walking to the the car.  
  
"Well you would,your an evil psycho maniac."  
  
"Yeah and your a perverted dumb fu-"  
  
"Watch your mouth."  
  
"Bite me."  
  
"Gladly. But I do suggest we wait until after the date to go that far."  
  
"You do and I swear that you will not be walking for the rest of your life."  
  
"Ouch."He said,opening the passengers side to his red Ferrari and watching   
  
her slide in.  
  
"Okay, just a few ground rules. You are not to touch me. If you so much as   
  
escort me in,grab my waist,hand,or anything......without permission,that is   
  
strike one. If you so much as stare at another girl or even flirt,there is  
  
another   
  
strike. I will not eat anything green and onions are just not my thing. You   
  
are not to order for me without my say so. If you see something that I might   
  
like,you ask first......"  
  
He stood staring up into the sky shaking his head as she rambled on.   
  
Sighing,he slammed the door while she was still yaking,went around and got in  
  
on his   
  
side.  
  
"And do not slam the freaking door in my face. I-"  
  
"Are there any other guidelines I need to know? Seriously,how the heck is any   
  
man supposed to buy you an engagement ring? Honestly,you don't eat   
  
green....."He began,starting the car and slowly driving off,"You are such a  
  
lunatic. I   
  
do one thing and you go all balistic over me. This is supposed to be   
  
fun,Serena."  
  
She crossed her arms and looked out her window. He frowned and stared at the   
  
road.  
  
"Someone hurt you really bad didn't they?"He asked  
  
"None of your concern. Drop it."  
  
"My clothes?"  
  
She whipped around and saw his smiling face and knew that he was joking.   
  
Smiling back weakly,she stared out the window again.  
  
"So,how have you been?"He asked,trying to start up a conversation.  
  
"Good."  
  
"I see."  
  
"And yourself?"  
  
"Grateful that I'm alive."He muttered,glaring at the road.  
  
She smirked,"Da ditzy blonde saved the all mighty Darien Shields from a water   
  
incident."  
  
"Life-threatening water incident."  
  
"Of course,we musn't forget that."She said.  
  
He glared at her and she snorted trying rather hard not to laugh.  
  
"Just how many bottles of shampoo did it take to get the seawater out?"He   
  
smirked.  
  
"I actually had to wash my hair twelve times. And it is still not back to   
  
it's natural shine."She whined.  
  
"Right....it just looks like a million bright lights."He assured.  
  
"So,where are we going?"  
  
"Well,you kinda ruled out every fast food restaurant by not eating green.   
  
Because lettuce,pickles........"  
  
"Whatever your in the mood for."  
  
"Hmmm.....well,put it that way. A bacon,dill pickle,curly fry sandwich on   
  
wheat bread with some onion rings out of a frito bag on the side."  
  
"Sounds disgusting."  
  
"Sounds good."He said.  
  
"Let's go by the arcade and grab some burgers,fries,and some shakes?"  
  
"Sounds good."He repeated.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Five minutes later they were seated in the arcade and looking at menus made   
  
from what Serena believed to be construction paper. Andrew hadn't yet seen them   
  
together,and when he did,you could bet that thing's were going to get   
  
interesting.  
  
"Nothing green,no onions.....do you even eat people food? Kind of narrows   
  
your choices does it not?"He asked.  
  
"Back off Darien."  
  
He smirked and went back to reading the menu. While both of their faces were   
  
covered,Andrew came over to take their orders. All in all he had no idea what   
  
kind of surprise he was about to get.  
  
"Hello my name is Andrew what can I.........holy shit!"He shrieked.  
  
Serena and Darien had put down their menus and were looking at Andrew. A   
  
waiter with several glasses had turned to see what Andrew had shrieked about  
  
and   
  
dropped the glasses with a sure,"Eeek!"  
  
And they fell. One by one they shattered. But not a soul cared,they were all   
  
too busy staring at the unbelievable sight placed before their eyes.  
  
"Hey,I'm ready to place my order,how about you Darien?"Serena said cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah I think I am."  
  
Andrew was still recovering from shock,"My names Andrew."  
  
"Yes Andrew,are you ready to take my order?"Serena asked.  
  
"Andrew take order."Andrew said stupidly.  
  
"Er,Andy?"Serena asked.  
  
"Take order."He said.  
  
An impatient Darien grabbed the order pad out of Andrews hands,wrote what he   
  
wanted,handed it to Serena,she put what she wanted. Then she opened her   
  
purse,tore off a piece of duct tape,put some on the sheet and strapped it to  
  
Andrews   
  
head.  
  
"Go to the back,follow those orders,and bring them back. Got it?"She asked.  
  
He nodded and stumbled into the back room. Everyone was still looking at them.  
  
"What! Can I not be here with an acquaintance eating dinner? Is that so hard   
  
to believe?"She asked them.  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"Okay,let me rephrase this. Turn around,shut up,don't look back here and go   
  
on with your lives!"She yelled.  
  
Everyone gulped and did as they were told,for fear the psychotic blonde would   
  
go on a rampage and murder them all.  
  
Darien Shields on the other hand was in tears from laughing to hard.  
  
"Talk about PMS,dang! Psycho blonde."He snickered.  
  
She glared and kicked him in the leg from under the table,causing him to cry   
  
out in pain.  
  
"Dangit Serena I play freaking football!"  
  
"Yes and I am a freaking cheerleader. Mess with me and I'll be doing a high   
  
kick where the sun don't shine."She warned.  
  
Every male paled at the thought while the women snickered.  
  
A few booths down concealed in a dark corner were none other than   
  
Amy,Raye,Lita,Mina,Greg,Chad,and Ken. Whom had all heard the conversation and  
  
were   
  
thoroughly amused. Except when Serena's threat came,the men paled.  
  
"What should we do about them?"Amy asked,sipping her icewater.  
  
"What should we do?"Ken asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We are going to stay out of it. Serena can and will kill us if we do   
  
anything."Greg commented.  
  
"No! I refuse to sit around and do nothing while they ruin their chances of   
  
ever being truly happy!"Mina said,slamming her fist on the table and standing   
  
up,"Those two are made for each other and I,Mina Adkins,the mistress of   
  
love,will not let them down!"  
  
Her friends were sweatdropping and everyone in the arcade was giving her a   
  
weird look,including the couple of the millennium.  
  
"Oh crap."Ken said.  
  
"It's uh,her favorite soap opera....it just isn't going the way she want's it   
  
to and, er,Serlina and,uh,Damien are not realizing that they truly love each   
  
other and are denying it."Raye lied,grabbing Mina by the arm and yanking her   
  
down.  
  
Maybe that wasn't exactly the best excuse,but everyone bought it,including   
  
Serena and Darien. And they all went back to their food.  
  
"Nice going love goddess."Raye spat.  
  
"Oh shut-up."  
  
Back at our golden couple of the millennium,Serena and Darien were well aware   
  
of their friends presence after the "love goddess' " little episode. Serena   
  
was rather ticked that they had to spy on them,and Darien was just groaning   
  
because Mina was an airhead.  
  
The food arrived and Andrew scurried over to the spectators table and took a   
  
seat beside the love goddess. Leaving the two to eye their food that the   
  
blonde had prepared for them.  
  
Darien was the first to take a bite into his hamburger. Serena did the same.   
  
Both ate in silence and Darien looked around the arcade. It was all going fine.  
  
Until Darien saw Andrew and choked.  
  
Our dear blonde friend was lip syncing and dancing rather oddly behind the   
  
counter to Madonnas,"Beautiful Stranger."  
  
Serena caught this and smiled while Darien still choked.  
  
"Well I think what he did was worth that."  
  
"That was cruel."  
  
"Only verifying the truth."  
  
"Violent,aren't we?"He asked.  
  
"Quite."Came her response.  
  
Silence was cast over their booth for the rest of the meal. Darien kept   
  
sneaking glances at Serena. Deep in her eyes he saw hurt and pain. She wasn't   
  
always the carefree popular cheerleader girl everyone knew and loved. He  
  
sighed,it   
  
was going to take alot of work to get her to love him the way he loved her.  
  
Wait.  
  
Back this train up.  
  
*Did I just say I loved her?*Darien thought.  
  
~Yes you did.~A little voice in his head replied.  
  
*Since when did I love her.*  
  
~Since always. Let's see...three years old perhaps?~  
  
*Did not!*  
  
~You should know better then to lie to yourself,it never gets you anywhere.   
  
You know that since you met her when you were three you felt like you knew her   
  
before.~  
  
*Yeah,I may have seen her walking around with her parents you moron.*  
  
~Calling yourself names are you? Ditz. Sure you may have seen her walking   
  
around,but the attraction was always deeper.~  
  
*I was three!*He shouted mentally.  
  
"Darien,are you okay?"Came Serenas voice.  
  
"Huh?"He asked stupidly.  
  
"I said,are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah,why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"You kinda spaced out. And you were making weird faces."  
  
He sweatdropped.  
  
~Nice going ditz.~  
  
*Oh shutup.*  
  
"Well I'm all finished,what about you?"She asked.  
  
"Uh,yeah. Sure,lets go. Unless you want a free reading from the love goddess."  
  
"I'll pass."She said,getting up.  
  
Darien set down a twenty and went outside where Serena was already in the   
  
car. It was already a little after eight and the sky showed signs of a   
  
thunderstorm coming in. He walked over to the drivers side and got in. Starting  
  
the   
  
car,he sped off.  
  
Silence was once more brought upon the two of them,that is until Darien   
  
stopped the car. Serena stopped looking at the window and turned to him with  
  
raised   
  
eyebrows.  
  
"Okay,I give. Can we call a truce? Start over? Make up? Argh,I'm so confused   
  
I don't know what to do. I just,I want to not have this hate between us. I   
  
mean,seriously,if looks could kill."Darien said.  
  
Serena remained silent. Then she turned to him with confused eyes.  
  
"I don't like being made a bet,Darien."  
  
"Sere,I am truly sorry for the pain I have caused you. If I could take it   
  
back,I know I would. And geeze,I even owe you my life."  
  
She smiled a bit.  
  
"It smiles."  
  
She stared ahead,apparently in thought. After what seemed like eternity,but   
  
really five minutes,she turned to him once more. Extending a hand,she smiled   
  
again at him.  
  
"Serena Terrin. The one girl who you will,and shall,fear."  
  
"Darien Shields,one of the many men who will,and shall,fear you."  
  
"Good."  
  
He started driving again,feeling Serenas stare on him.  
  
They arrived at her house not ten minutes later. Darien opened the door for   
  
her and helped her out. He shut the door and leaned against it.   
  
"So,there is a battle of the sexes baseball game tomorrow."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah,I'm looking for one more female player to beat."  
  
He saw the excitement in her eyes.  
  
"Well,better if your looking for someone to beat. Call up your grandmother.   
  
I'll be happy to play,but you won't win."  
  
"The game is on,Terrin."  
  
"Bring it Shields."  
  
Giving him a peck on the cheek,she went inside. Leaving a very stunned Darien   
  
Shields.  
  
"That woman never fails to confuse me."He muttered,turning and getting into   
  
his car.  
  
Starting it once more,he drove off into the night.  
  
To be continued. 


	7. Darkness of the past and true love

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bring it on  
  
By Xiora Li  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Darkness of the past and true love.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The following morning, Darien Shields awoke to the sound of thunder. Which, in  
  
reality of sane people,meant the Battle of the Sexes baseball game would be cancelled. He groaned and got out of bed. He had been looking forward to playing against Serena and kicking her butt. From the looks of things, it seemed as if he could do neither.  
  
Sighing, he went to the phone and dialed Serena's number. Glancing at the clock reading six fifteen, he assumed she wouldn't be awake. However, she hated thunderstorms. He had found that out the hard way when Serena would not walk to the bus waiting outside and hid in a well lit area. He had to drag her to his car to get her home, and she had been as frightened as a cat is of water.  
  
He looked down at the phone. What would he say? Hey Serena, this is Darien. The game isn't gonna be a go, but I really miss you and want to hang out with you? Not a chance.   
  
After debating for awhile, he pressed send.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Brring.......brringg.....  
  
Serena shrieked in fright and fell off her bed. The storm had woken her up about five minutes ago, and her parents and brother were out of town for business purposes. She had come home to an empty house last night and this storm, truth be told, was making her so scared she was sick.  
  
Brrriing.....brringgg......  
  
'Oh right...the phone is still ringing.'She thought, making a mad dash for her phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey sweetie it's me."  
  
"Hey Mom."  
  
"Are you alright? I turned on the tv here at the hotel and saw you guys were getting hit bad."  
  
"Oh yeah I'm fine,"She lied, "That's why it took me so long to get to the phone. I was asleep."  
  
"Alright then, I'll let you get back to sleep. Sorry for waking you baby, I love you!"  
  
"Love you too."  
  
"Oh and don't forget our emergency numbers. And the limo number. The office number....."  
  
"Bye Mom."  
  
She hung up the phone right before it rang again.  
  
"Mom I told you, I'm FINE. I have every number under the sun to call!"She yelled into the phone.  
  
"That's nice Sere, I'm very thrilled for you."An amused male voice said.  
  
Serena smirked in amusement and sat down against the side of her bed.  
  
"What're you doing Darien?"  
  
"I'm calling you. What else would I be doing talking to you?"  
  
"You've got a point there. What's up?"  
  
"The game is cancelled. Are you alright?"He asked.  
  
"What makes you ask that?"  
  
"If memory serves correctly, you hate storms and are terrified of them."  
  
Lightning struck a tree, breaking a large portion off of it and sending it slamming to the ground. Serena screamed and burst into tears.  
  
"Serena? Serena!"  
  
"Darien get over here please. I don't wanna be alone."She asked.  
  
"I'll be there in five minutes."He said.  
  
She hung up the phone and dropped it to the floor. It was on a night like this two years ago. Two years ago the nightmare happened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Serena! He's on the phone............AGAIN." Her mother yelled.  
  
A fifteen year old Serena sighed and walked towards the phone. Last week she had broken it off with boyfriend Diamond Drake, and he had been calling non-stop to try and get her back. It wasn't her fault she had caught him in bed with another woman, it was his choice and his alone. Well, maybe that womans too, but Diamond had never been the type of guy to take no for an answer. Which was why he was calling.  
  
"What." She answered.  
  
"Serena, don't hang up this time. I wanted to apologize."  
  
'As you have done a million times before.' She thought.  
  
"Diamond, I am sick of hearing your excuses. Don't call me anymore. We have nothing to talk about, we have nothing to review or discuss. It's OVER between us. Why can't you just accept that?" She yelled.  
  
"Because you belong to me."  
  
"I don't have a shirt or sign saying property of ex-boyfriend now do I? I never belonged to you, and I never will."  
  
"You will be mine, Serena."  
  
"No, I won't. And while we are on the subject discussing the fact that you screwed around and got caught. I actually want to thank you."  
  
"Why is that?" He growled.  
  
"Because you helped me realize what a sleaze you really are. It had been coming for some time, Diamond. You treated me like dirt, you beat me. Why did I even stay with you....oh that's right. Because you FORCED me to! I don't want to hear from you again, do you understand me? Don't even come near me."She yelled into the phone.  
  
Without bothering to hear what he had to say, she hung up and went to her bed. Flopping down on it, she fell asleep.  
  
Serena woke up to the sound of her Mother screaming. Flying out of bed, she rushed downstairs.  
  
"Listen you stupid bitch, either you tell your husband to back off. Or your son gets it to the head."  
  
Serena gasped. He was in her house. She crept across the hall to the dining room and grabbed her Mothers antique vase.   
  
"You are NOT getting to my daughter, do you understand me?"Her father yelled.  
  
"Oh perfectly."  
  
A gunshot was heard, followed by the screams of her brother and mother. She peered around and saw her father on the ground, blood surrounding the shirt on his chest.  
  
"Now, unless you want me to add another hole to his body, I suggest you tell me where she is."Diamond demanded.  
  
"Right here!"She said, attempting to hit him upside the head with the vase. However her klutz attack sprung again and she tripped over her father.   
  
The vase shattered and Serena fell to the ground. Diamond turned around and looked at her with a look that would make satan himself cower.  
  
He reached for her and she screamed.  
  
-----------End flashback------------------  
  
Serena sniffled. He had tied her down and tried to rape her. But the Sailor Scouts were somehow triggered and they came to her rescue, not even transformed. As soon as they untied Serena, she whipped out the crescent wand belonging to the Princess and let it take her body over. She couldn't even remember what happened as soon as she grabbed it, the scouts wouldn't even tell her to this day. Luna and Artimiss however, had been keeping a close eye on her since that night. Like she was a bomb set to explode at any given moment. She wished so badly that she knew what happened, maybe then she could have a clue to why things were the way they were. Was Diamond gone? The scouts swore that he was when she was...possessed? That had confused her so much, who could've taken over?   
  
She felt so responsible for that night, if she hadn't of klutzed out maybe she would have answers. She had taken it to heart and joined track, cheerleading, anything to bring her to grace. Her father did live. Missed his heart and went to the shoulder. He had lost alot of blood, but Mercury had healed him as much as she could before taking him to the hospital. They didn't erase the memories of that night to her family, but they did take out the scouts being there.  
  
Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.  
  
She went over to the intercom and told the butler to let Darien in. She went over to her bed and froze. There were a pair of purple eyes staring through her window.  
  
Diamond.  
  
She screamed and looked again, they were gone.   
  
"Serena!"  
  
She turned and saw Darien with a concerned look rushing towards her. As soon as he reached her she fell into his arms crying.  
  
"He's back, Darien. He's back!" She cried into his shirt over and over again.  
  
"Shhhhh, who is back Sere?"He asked, stroking her hair.  
  
"Diamond. He's back."She sniffed.  
  
"Diamond who? Come on, sit on the bed and I'll close the curtains."  
  
She let out a frightened wimper when he mentioned the windows curtains.  
  
"He'll get you."She whispered.  
  
He kissed her forehead and went over to shut the curtains. Looking down, he saw a cloaked figure on the other side of the gates staring at the house. Frowning, he shut the curtains.  
  
"You saw him, didn't you?"  
  
"What's going on, Serena?" He asked gently.  
  
She looked into his eyes and saw something she had never seen with anyone but her family and the scouts.  
  
Love.  
  
"Serena, I would never, ever hurt you. If you will tell me what's going on I swear I will help you. But you have to let me know, Sere."  
  
He was sincere, you could see it in his eyes. He would rather die than hurt her. Taking a deep breath, she began to tell him what happened two years ago.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"....and now I'm for sure he is back. I could see his eyes. But I'm on the second floor. He had to of gotten past the gates to get to me."She finished.  
  
Darien was absorbing what she had told him. He could kill Diamond. Hurting her and her family like that.  
  
"That's why I am so scared to be with someone, I'm afraid it will happen again."  
  
"I love you too much to hurt you."  
  
"I didn't exactly say be with you, did I? But seeing how you love me.."She said in amusement.  
  
'Oh shit.' He thought.  
  
"I-I mean..you see....uh..."He stuttered.  
  
"Do you love me, Darien?"She asked.  
  
"You're a tricky little devil, you know that?"  
  
"Answer my question."She demanded stubbornly.  
  
He smiled and did the first thing that popped into his head.  
  
He kissed her.  
  
On the lips.  
  
He pulled away and smiled at her. She grinned evilly.  
  
"You bastard."  
  
"What!"  
  
"You owe me a new lamp!"She shrieked.  
  
"You hit me! It was your........oh hell. How did you know?"He asked, feeling stupid that his secret was in the open.  
  
"Well unless you and Tuxedo mask look alike, talk the same, and are really lovers. You kiss just like him. And you have the same blue eyes."She said.  
  
"Funny. You and your little gay speech."He glared,"I guess you're mad at me for not telling you."  
  
"Nah.....I've got a secret of my own" She stated proudly.  
  
"You're really a man?"  
  
"Nooo."She glared back,"I'm Sailor Moon."  
  
He stared at her. Then shrugged,"Makes sense."  
  
"Course it does."She said,snuggling in his arms.  
  
"So I get my own personal youma killer girlfriend?"He asked hopefully.  
  
"Who said I was your girlfriend?"She teased.  
  
"You hit me with a lamp. You are not getting away with it, sweetheart."  
  
"Point taken."  
  
They sat there for a bit until Darien spoke up:  
  
"You know, the original bet was for you to fall in love with me. I fell in love with you first."  
  
She smirked,"What happens if you win?"  
  
"Oh the guys shave their legs and flirt with the opposing team dressed as girls."He said dully.  
  
Serena shot up with a smile.  
  
"You know what this means?"She asked.  
  
He could almost see the wheels turning in her head as he too, smiled.  
  
"We are gonna get our revenge."He said  
  
"And they are gonna need some cute outfits with fake boobs and some skintimate shaving cream."  
  
To be continued.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	8. Authors Note!

Hey everyone!

I was just checking my e-mail and saw that I had new reviews for this fanfic! I thought to myself, wow, could people really still be reading this after all this time? I began this fanfic story when I was thirteen years old, still in middle school. Now, I am almost twenty and going to be entering my fifth semester of college. So I clicked on the link and saw the two most recent : Kymie29 and Champion of Justice. All I can say is, wow. Thanks you guys for continuing to read my story! Soo, I skimmed down and read the reviews and it brought a smile to my face. Because of the great reviews, I have decided to redo the story and continue writing and, eventually, finish the story. This means updates and new chapters. But first, I have to re-read the story and figure out where I was headed. Honestly, I cannot remember being this amusing when I was thirteen. 

So hang tight for new chapters, because they will most definitely be coming. I haven't decided if I am going to redo the entire thing and go under a different name or not. I am, however, partial to my pen name of Xiora Li.

Anyway, if you all would like to be kept updated let me know. You can post a review on here and it will link to my e-mail account and I will get back to you that way and such. If not that, I am considering creating a yahoogroups group for this. You know, used to be onelist then egroups and so on.

Let me know what you guys think, and thanks for the encouragement for me to continue this story! Just be patient, because I am a college student and we do have a ton of term papers and exams. They suck. Trust me. 

Sincerely,

Xiora Li


End file.
